


Butterfly

by Linaloe



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Implied Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: Jane and Steve get some free time to play.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/gifts).



> This is a small fic for StarsAndSkies, I just got an idea with her Shepard and Hackett and had to write it :)
> 
> Thank you for your friendship and your support, I hope you like it <3
> 
>  
> 
> The scene is spoken and consented off-camera. Everything is sane, safe and consensual between them, it's just a stablished couple playing together and exploring their limits.
> 
> Still, if you think I need to tag something more explicitly please let me know and I will fix it! It's not beta-read nor edited, so any mistake is my own.

Hackett poured more whiskey in his tumbler, the ice crackling slightly when the liquid felt over them, the sweet scent of the drink reaching his nostrils. The leather of the armchair he was sitting at rustled softly with his movement, taking his time to savour a sip of the rich beverage.

He let his eyes wander across the dimly lit bedroom, fresh with the air conditioner turned on, a low buzzing sound filling the silent space, sometimes interrupted by a feminine, pleasured whimper.

His sight reached finally the bed, where leather straps were tied to the end to keep Jane’s legs open. He caressed with his eyes the long, strong legs that jumped on their own when a new pleasure wave pulsed through their nerves, reaching the wet juncture in the middle, where a small black butterfly vibrator had been taking care of Jane for the afternoon.

He saw the small antennae vibrating against her swollen and reddened clit, the wings massaging her twitchy labia, knowing the thick dildo would be massaging and pulsing inside her tight walls dragging her inexorably to a new, devastating orgasm.

He decided to take pity of her, and using the remote control he had in his other hand he lowered the rhythm of the vibrator to something more bearable, keeping her on the edge.

Jane whimpered again around the mouth gag, twisting the straps that secured her arms to the headboard and looking at him with glassy eyes. He returned a smug grin, drinking slowly from his tumbler, watching her writhe her body desperately. He ran his eyes down her long neck, her turgent breast waggling rhytmicaly with her moves, the hard, pointy nubs of her pinky nipples erected and demanding his attention.

He saw her staring at him, running her gaze down his naked chest to the hard outline in his loose pants. Teasing her, he ran his hand over it, lowering the waist to let her see the swollen, dampened head of his cock. He had to suppress a whimper of his own when he heard her moan again.

Taking again the remote control, he increased the level of the vibrations, watching enraptured how Jane tightened her jaws around the gag and closed her eyes, tensing her taut body when the orgasm washed over her, her clit trembling and the labia squeezing around the vibrator.

Only then he stood up, taking the two steps that separated him from the bed and pulling out the still turned on device with a wet pop, running his fingers over Jane’s core, drenched in her juice and pulsating around her emptiness. He pushed down his pants, kneeling between Jane’s legs. Grabbing her hips, he raised her enough to rub his cock over her sensitive clit, earning a new, desperate moan of her.

He glued his eyes on her entrance, watching how easily she took his thick cock, the wetness dripping of her letting him bottom in one swift, powerful thrust. He felt her squeezing her walls around him, rubbing her clit at the same fast rhythm he was fucking her. He knew he couldn’t last after all the time he had been hard and seeing her come over and over, so he just pistoned his hips looking for his own release, Jane’s moans a litany in his hears. He felt his cock throbbing and his balls tightening before the orgasm washed over him, pleasure exploding in his lower stomach and setting his nerves and skin on fire while he thrusted into Jane’s tightness through the aftershocks.

The cool air of the room refreshed his hot skin, pulling his half-hard cock and admiring his come dripping out, rubbing it around her swollen core with his thumb.

He lowered his body over Jane’s, unlocking the clasp of the mouth gag and kissing her, devouring her whimpers and her fast breathing.

“You did good, Jane. You did very good,” he murmured against her lips before getting up to release her of the straps.


End file.
